


Ele não está aqui

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: As vezes Sayaka desejava ter nascido com um rosto diferente.





	Ele não está aqui

As vezes Sayaka desejava ter nascido com um rosto diferente.

Os Doumekis tinham genes bem fortes mas só ele naquela geração parecia como se ele pudesse ser um gêmeo de seu bisavô Shizuka. E aquele rosto é o motivo pelo qual o dono da loja que concede desejos requere a presença dele mais do que qualquer um de seus irmãos ou primos.

Ele não se importa de ir para a loja e ajudar Watanuki com os clientes, o dono da loja é uma boa pessoa, gentil demais para o seu próprio bem e que faz muito bem para a vida de alguns dos clientes que na loja aparecem, Sayaka pode entender porque seus antepassados o amaram tanto.

Mas tem momentos que ele se sente um tanto desconfortável e seu rosto é a culpa.

Não é nenhum pouco raro ele chegar na loja e haver praticamente um banquete esperando por ele, a comida sempre está na melhor qualidade e Sayaka a aprecia bastante, mas seu apetite nunca foi particularmente grande e pequenas porções em geral são o suficiente para satisfazê-lo e embora Watanuki nunca admitiria isso ele pode sentir a decepção em seus olhos quando ele não quer um segundo ou terceiro prato. Ou quando ele ri de algo engraçado ou só sorri por sorrir e Watanuki olha para ele como se houvesse algo errado com seu rosto.

Quando eles bebem juntos o olhar dele cai sobre seu rosto como se estivesse procurando por algo, como se ele olhasse tempo o suficiente a resposta viria ou se tornaria a que ele gostaria. Sayaka as vezes acha que ele pode ouvir os pensamentos que se passavam por trás daqueles olhos desiguais o encarando.

_Você está aí ? Você é ele ? Por favor seja ele. Eu preciso que você seja ele._

Para ele foi dado o ovo da família, o que serviria para apagar as lembranças de uma pessoa especifica da mente do dono da loja. As vezes ele pensa em usá-lo, mas lhe vêem a dúvida de que talvez a bruxa das dimensões não seja a pessoa que Watanuki realmente precise esquecer.


End file.
